Herald of the end, Worldbreaker
by Boxtop The Goofer
Summary: During the climactic battle of The hulk and The Sentry, The Illuminati deploy their greatest countermeasure against the Hulk. A weapon capable of ripping apart space-time. With the help of Doctor Strange's connections with the omniversal conscious, he and the rest of the Illuminati fling the Hulk into another multiverse. One far into the future, where there is only war.


None could stand before it.

How could they? When the earth shattered and quaked with each step it took. When it's roars and bellows carried across the world in waves of devastation that left men as nothing but pulped paste. When a single feral strike erased not only those who stood before it, but all those for hundreds of kilometers around. The earthen plates deep within the ground rippled like thin metal sheets, turning fortifications and deployment zones into hellscapes of twisting, grinding, steel and ferrocrete. Short lived screams of billions drowned out by countless power sources going critical and detonating spectacularly. Only for that cacophony of klaxons and explosions to be in turn deafened by the planet itself as it waved and folded and crumbled and collapsed. But even as this scene repeated itself hundreds of times across the surface, nothing could spare those few who still lived from hearing _IT'S_ voice. It carried over all things, reminding them that this was the end, and _HE_ it's herald.

* * *

 _A multiverse away_

New york

1km from Madison Square Garden

Several thousand feet in the air

A radiant golden being of ultimate power pit the light of a million exploding suns against the unrelenting and infinite force of his greatest foe yet. Fists drenched in sunlight met the green giant's massive slab hammers in blows that instantly cleared the skyscape of clouds. Pockets of atmosphere met wild tangents of kinetic and solar energy and were deleted. Leaving the sky covered in black potholes as the opponents sent each other sprawling all over the city. Windows into the cosmos revealed an audience of stars and swirling nebulae.

Golden hair whipped in the wind as he was thrown back, covering his face but never his sight. Piercing blue eyes glowed a deep azure before twin golden pulses of light danced from his iris'. The beams lanced into his enemy's hulking bare chested green form mid flight. It did not slow it down. The Hulk took the attack head on and slammed back into combat. A dozen blows were released from the beast in under a heart beat. Each was met by the golden being with an S on his chest. The sentry's speed matching his power, infinite. A feral overhand from the hulk was countered by an eruption of solar energy from the sentry. Staggered for even a moment the sentry set upon him. Five lightning fast jabs from his left fist into the meat under the hulk's over sized left arm, ribs, and liver. In the same second, he cocked back his right arm and delivered a Hay maker directly into the Hulk's jaw sending the massive form blinking into the ground at unfathomable speeds. A cone of shock waves formed in the wake of the Hulks forced decent, filling the air with a half dozen sonic booms as the displaced matter exploded outwards and collapsed. The eruption of earth cleansed the impact site of all of man's feeble creations for miles around. A wall of dust and earth following the hulks body as it dug a 12 mile long trench before slamming into the river at the island's end.

But it wasn't enough. Before any of the airborne landscape could begin to fall the hulk had hit the bottom of the Hudson river, and in one mighty push launched himself roaring back into battle. The river exploding outward in a wave of evaporated gasses and boiling water.

The sentry had only a moment of respite before the hulk was on him once more. In that short time, Robert Reynolds, known as The Sentry, reflected on the destruction of the city. This fight had lasted too long. it had to be ended. Banner's form had to be overwhelmed.

Hulk came screaming at him all rage and spittle. Just before the Hulk's fist met his body, The sentry became intangible, the hulk passed through him like air. The momentum carrying Hulk far beyond. But before the hulk could even begin to fall. Reynolds simply appeared above him, both arms raised. The sentry slammed his fists home and sent the hulk back to the earth.

Before the hulk could even reach the earth Reynolds charged and released a blast of solar energy from his two outstretched fists. Not a nano second after the hulk hit the ground in a massive shockwave, the energy blast slammed into him, forming a second shockwave. Before the hulk could recover, The sentry had instantly appeared beside him and began raining blow after blow.

But it wasn't enough.

The hulks anger grew once more and pushed his speed momentarily beyond The sentry's. A meaty left fist cut through the Sentry's rush and buried itself in his gut, A right hook collided with the Sentry's face, and another left slammed into his shoulder in the blink of an eye.

The sentry held his ground, and when the Hulk sent another feral right hook aim'd for his face he matched it with his own.

The two fists collided in another awesome display, each pushing the other to heights untouched by either.

It was the most fun The sentry ever had.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Asked the nearly broken and bloodied scientist. As he sifted through the rubble to reach the man he spoke to.

"What if we are wrong again? Can the world survive our hubris a second time?" Reed Richards asked as he limped over to the glowing construct the man had unearthed from the ruins.

It was a question Reed Richards was afraid to ask, for nothing was sure in the face of that force of nature.

"It's all i can do now, all we can do. Everything has failed, we've failed." Replied tony stark.

More rubble and broken equipment shifted and clattered as another moved toward the duo, neither of whom looked up to see who it was, they knew.

"We must save what can be saved, salvage what can be salvaged. inaction, is no longer an option." Came the voice of Strange as he joined the rest of the Illuminati.

"So we repeat the mistakes of the past? Double down?" Reed Richards pushed.

"Yes." Stark Simply replied without even bothering to look up from his preparations.

Reed spared a single glance to Strange with his remaining good eye, the aforementioned meeting his with no hesitation.

The construct glowed bright sky blue in as a holographic display exploded on the screen. A 3d model of a massive spaceborne structure orbiting what could only be the earth appeared. A shimmering ring of light started devouring the structure, like some great scanner. A stream of tiny holo words was pouring out of the display.

Suddenly the Screen turned a deep red.

 _ **Q interference field destabilized!**_

 _ **Warning!: D.E.M is corporeal.**_

 ** _Warning!: D.E.M has re-entered physical space!_**

"Are you with us Richards?" Tony asked, a little more forceful.

Reed took the briefest of moments before answering. The holo screen's red warnings reflecting in his eyes.

"Haven't i always?"

The holo screen vanished, the room going dark for a moment. When the screen returned, three separate sets of scanners presented themselves, one for each member. A hand scan, an eye scan, and a brainwave scan were required by all the members involved in the project. So that no single member could enact the protocol.

Richards, for the cosmic cube used in it's construction

Strange, for it's connection to the metaphysical, and manipulation of it

Tony, for the massive near infinite power requirements

They each submitted to the scans, and the screen bleeped green, flashing a single set of words. One that would spell doom for trillions far, far away, though they'd never know it.

 _ **Deus Ex Machina Is Descending!**_

* * *

Two gods lay mortal once more in a crater 100s of feet wide and 100s of feet deep. A monument to their sins.

Banner stared up at the star speckled daytime sky, wheezing his breaths. His human form bruised, and bloody.

Reynolds laid just a few feet away, also staring up at the stars in the sky. The unchecked solar radiation healing his body's many, many wounds somewhat, but not enough to stop the pain.

It came as a painful sounding wheeze at first, but slowly, a chuckle sawed it's way through the Sentry's throat. Banner, laughed alongside him. In this short but climactic battle, the two had learned ore about each other then most others ever could. A new found understanding was forged here. A bond Between monsters.

"Thanks, for letting me cut loose for a while." Reynolds said, thanking the hulk, no, Bruce, honestly.

Bruce didn't respond, but he didn't have too.

They stayed like that, for a time. seconds? minutes? hours? Time meant nothing then.

But like all things, it had to end.

A massive rippling of the sky caught their attention, a great unfolding, as if an illusion was being undone on a grand scale. In the wake of this shimmering field a truly gargantuan machine was revealing more and more of it's self. until the entire sky was overtaken by this construct's girth.

neither being moved, not out of fear, but sheer curiosity.

Then banner saw it, the mark of the devil plastered across it's great length.

STARK INDUSTRIES

The sky ignited in a sea of flame as the thing tore into the atmosphere. A billion angels screamed from the sky in anger at the world.

'No, not angels. _Daemons_.'

A Great neon violet beam smashed into Bruce banner, Who's body was quickly mutating back into the Hulk. His might was overcoming the beam's attempts to hold him down even in his weakened state. But just as he attempted to lunge out of the attack, the machine opened up another great eye, and a second beam joined the first. The Hulk, now fully enraged, screamed under the torrent. Another beam joined the second, then a third, then dozens lanced into the earth. The Hulk was hunched over, like the old stories of Atlas he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. Screaming the name of the man who would take away his brief moment of serenity a THIRD time.

"STARK! STAAAARK!"

But this was only phase one. An orb of pure black descended from the machine's central spire and crashed around the hulk. It swallowed him into it's center, it's singularity. The hulk was mushed in on himself. His massive size condensed into the spheres center as much as possible. He still screamed, anger pushing him to new heights beyond his previous self. The pain drove him to fight back, and he pushed as hard as he could. But like a balloon inside a steel cage his growing body couldn't expand.

The inside of the Black hole became a green orb of gamma radiation, such was the amount that spilled from his body.

The violet beams turned a neon sky blue, and the orb was lifted into the flaming sky. It met with the spire that pierced farther into the earths atmosphere then the rest of the Deus Ex Machina. Clawed prongs opened up on the spire and swallowed the orb of black. The vast majority of the machine still sat in orbit, like a great black diamond.

The orb carrying the hulk ran up its length at incredible speeds, racing against time. For nothing could hold the hulk for long, and the Hulk was hell bent on proving that.

* * *

The sentry looked on, a worrying mix of emotions playing out in his head. He hadn't moved an inch from where he laid, the gravity weapon was of no concern to him. But was this the correct course of action? Banner had been subdued, this was surely unnecessary.

The fire's in the sky had painted the sky a dark red. The light overshadowed the horizon, as if night had passed there.

He was indecisive as usual, his mind a constant battle of two voices. In the end, he chose nothing. He just sat there, as he had on so many other occasions, impassive.

* * *

The Hulk had reached the apex, on his way the machine has bolstered and reinforced the singularity hundreds of times to compensate for the Hulks growing power. But everything was within the margin. This machine, though capable of great destruction with it's graviton weapons and black hole projector, was more then that. It was in essence, a single shot catapult through space time. A one off used in the most dire of circumstances to nullify a single target of immeasurable threat.

Phase one was all Stark. the research into Gravito, a powerful enemy, had yielded many possibilities. The blackhole projector and graviton beam weapons were alpha stage prototypes based on those. Untested until now. This was what would hold the hulk still long enough for the 3rd phase.

Reed Richards and his cosmic cube. A device capable of granting wishes, and warping reality. The massive diamond nearly 12KM wide and 20KM long, was nothing but a harness for this device. To break through not only this universe, but every universe within their earth's multiverse of possibilities. The cube would project his physical body, but not his soul. That required the final phase.

Strange, a man of many favors and talents. Had a single trump card reserved only for him. A ticket outside the multiverse, an escape should he ever need it. The being in question was an infinitesimally small part of the omniversal consciousness. One that called himself BoB. Once used BoB would cease to exist and that bridge would close forever. But it was a choice he made willingly.

The machine's power demand surpassed all the available energy this universe could provide, and in one spectacular display the Deus Ex Machina imploded. Crumpling in on the singularity surrounding the hulk. Disappearing from all time and reality as if it were never there to begin with.

* * *

Screaming, nothing but screaming rage and contempt for the Illuminati. Banner's personality didn't even begin to argue with the Hulk, didn't try and contain him. There was no reason. Because as angry as the Hulk was, Banner was even angrier.

This left a very weak and very tired Stephen Strange more or less stuck dealing with an orb of pure unadulterated rage for a soul. Stuck inside the soul matrix strange had constructed to keep banner from ascending and truly dying. Not the easiest thing to talk too. But he had to try anyway, Banner had to know what was happening to him. What they'd done. What was going to be done.

"Bruce, i know you can hear me in there. Even if you don't want to."

The rage increased. but without a physical body it could do nothing.

"We've sent you away, or will, again. I know things turned ugly last time. A lot of people got hurt because we took half measures. Across the universe was underestimating the sheer brutality The Hulk could bring. We wont make that mistake a second time."

"STRAAAAAAANGE!" A wordless scream pierced the veil and assaulted Stephen's mind, but he filtered it.

"I don't know what happened on that planet you were on, or how you got there, but this time you're going farther then just this universe. And though it may be cruel, to them and you. There wont be anyone we know or could know where your going. Nobody you could hurt that well, any of us care about. This multiverse, you're leaving it.

There was silence, a strange deep quiet. The screaming rage had stopped, and in it's wake a purer emotion surfaced. Wrath.

"You were always our friend Bruce, always."

With that Strange called the name known to none, and before him a being appeared without fanfare. He was tall and gangly. Arms stretched far passed his knees. He wore no cloth, leaving the bare oily grey skin exposed. The face was long but had no features, the body was bulbous in the middle, and the being had no genitals.

Strange didn't speak, but raised a single finger to the hulk's bound soul. BoB understood, and did not hesitate in his task. Strange would not call him had the matter not warranted it. It took a second to locate their body within the omniversal consciousness, then it waved a hand, and they were both gone. The matrix falling apart from the sudden lack of strain. Strange dissolved it.

It was done.

* * *

Banner's soul collided back with his body inside the D.E.M

A billion timelines, inside a trillion realities, inside an infinite expanse. All witnessed and forgotten in an instant. The D.E.M tore through them all with perfect precision and timing. It's non corporeal form melting around the Hulk's body like a protective egg, shielding him from the unreality in a bubble of realspace that bent and warped. it was chaotic, and the result was a thundering shaking turbulence. Like a plastic bag caught in a super storm on Jupiter. Or more accurately, a super storm made of an infinitely digressing fractal of super storms.

Then without warning, there was nothing. No feeling, no senses, just thought. Pure un fettered thought and existence. It was serene, beyond words.

Bruce Banner's conscious, deep within the mind of hulk, couldn't see or hear or feel in the normal sense. But he at least understood what was happening whenever the Hulk took over. Like a stream of information. But in that strange timeless state, he wasn't the hulk, or Bruce banner. He just was.

Then it all came screaming back, literally. This time the turbulence wasn't like a superstorm on jupitor made of infinite smaller superstorms. instead of rushing winds of a million different gasses. These storms were made of mouths, all of them screaming in infinite degrees of suffering. From quiet sighs of reluctant acceptance from the uncontrolled feral wailing of a being in miserable agony. Malice, hatred, pain, sadness, lust, anger. Emotion, raw unfettered emotions swirled and raged, and attacked and clawed at the D.E.M. Forms, faces, creatures, things, something wanted in. But the Cosmic cube shielded the vessel from the unexpected but planned for assault, And BoB still protected this ship.

But it wasn't going to hold for long

This Multiverse was abnormally, lopsidedly horrid and aggressive. it's myriad of possibilities all marred by the all consuming madness that was trying to break inside.

Trying and succeeding.

The Cosmic Cube could not sustain this wish, no matter how powerful it was thanks to the D.E.M. It would have to stop inside one of these hellish realities. The System's A.I struggled to compensate, to move through this.

A light, Radiant beyond measure, filled the ship. And the ship's troubles ended there. A Cosmic awareness erased the confusion and madness and replaced it with a gentle, calming sense of order and love.

The presence, the only other constant this multiverse seemed to contain, was immense and unavoidable.

And infinitely better then the alternative.

The D.E.M's protocols immediately prepared for Re entry. Choosing to collide with a reallity where this light shined, like a lighthouse.

It was coming closer, the projected path would see it barge inside with no grace, and little control. It was all the cosmic cube could do, already far passed it's own abilities of reality warping.

Banner, Hulk, two finally became one. Each accepting the other fully under one goal, one mind.

'Stark, Strange, Richards. I wont forget this, no matter how far you send me i'll always return to give you your due.'

The D.E.M Slammed into a bubble of Space-Time, It's corporeal form shattering into existence on impact.

* * *

Space bent and shuddered as 20kms of exploding machine was birthed into the void, raining a million droplets of fire. There was no warning, no warp signature, simply it's unveiling and the destruction it brought.

a world split into three by it's warring factions laid below. It's occupants, those that were in a position to see, turned their scanners and seekers to the void. Watching as a new moon was born into the world, one made of fire and metal that promised untold destruction once it made planet fall.

They an ignorant bunch, unaware of the being falling to the earth amidst the rain of destruction. Unaware of the destruction soon to follow. Instead of calling out to the void for salvation and uniting their houses against this new threat, they fought. Like they always had. Already drawing plans to secure and claim what little would remain of it's planetfall.

* * *

Authors note was cut off in the original upload, adding now on the 5th.

So this got alot of traffic in a short amount of time. well realative to my first story. Lots of people like the hulk it seems. I intend to get a chapter out every week between 4-8k words if i can. This chapter was rushed a bit at the end, wanted to get it out of the way so i could do the warhammer part which is what really matters here. but i'll come back and add the meat on it that i wanted at some point.

Any way if you give a shit leave a review, i'd like to hear your thoughts about the story, what you liked and didn't like. Polishing was cut short a bit but i'll keep it nice and shiny in later chapters since those will be more fun to write anyway.

Peace


End file.
